My life in Porter Creek
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: What if Spike turned Cicely and they married? But what if she wasn't human before th turn? Find out what demons Spike's son James Buchanan William Windsur has to deal with. please R&R finished
1. The Begining

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters except James Buchanon William Windsur + the story line.)  
  
I was just lying there on my bed thinking about the horrible thing I had done two hours ago. By this time it was 4:00 in the morning. It was only an hour before sunrise. My room was painted black, my bed was black, and so were all of my clothes. On each of the four posts of my bed where Plaster skulls. I guess you could say I was obsessed with death. I don't know why but just the thought of death made me want to know more about it.  
  
Well it was 11:00 Thursday night of my first summer in the most boring place on earth. I mean the town itself was just so small. I bet the population was five. The name of the town was Porter Creek. My parents and I had only been here since three weeks before summer started and it was already July 3rd. Well anyway I was wondering around the town at 11:00 you know just to look around because I can't go out in the day time because I'm allergic to the sun. So I was just roaming around and heard someone yell, "Help!" so I followed the cries. I found this guy chewing this other guy's neck. I fought of the guy that was feasting. I carried the injured stranger to the one and only Hospital. I waited frantically while the doctors worked on the guy. I waited for about thirty minutes. A doctor I think his name was sharp. He walked up to me,  
  
"Are you the one that brought in the victim?" He turned his head to the dead body then turned back.  
  
"Yes. Is he ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry, he had lost too much blood. He didn't survive."  
  
I sat down as the doctor walked away. I heard five or six cop cars pull up in the Hospital parking, (I could here there CB radios.) I still sat there thinking of what that guy was. And why he was feeding off that poor guy in the first place? By then it was probably around 12:00-12:30 but I really didn't look. The twelve cops ran into the emergency room. I don't know why they ran but they did. They all had just come from the crime seen of the young guys death. One walked up to me and asked the same thing the doc did.  
  
"Are you the one that brought in the victim?"  
  
"Who's askin?" I stood up trying to be a smart a$$.  
  
"Son, this is a police investigation and I could arrest you for obstructing justice."  
  
"Well I'm not breaking any law. So arrest me then you would be suspended for I don't know three two six weeks for a false arrest." I folded my arms over my black yet bloody black t-shirt and black leather duster. (Which thankfully I didn't get any blood on.) That was an inch from the floor. The pig got five centimeters from my face.  
  
"I have ten witness' that place you at the scene of the crime."  
  
"Well duh. I found the guy picked him up and carried him here."  
  
"All of the witness' place you leaning over the victim. Which by the way is dead. Correct?"  
  
"Yeah, he's dead. But oh. here's a stupid question. Why would I try to kill him then bring him to the hospital?"  
  
"There are a lot of reasons people try to kill other people, then have a change of heart."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going home." I brushed past the cop to his left as he grabbed my right arm.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere 'till I ask you some questions and get some good answers."  
  
"I have one question for you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you Andy or Barnie?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ok let me put it in a simpler term. Do I smell bacon?"  
  
"I still don't understand your question." He looked confused.  
  
"I thought you had to be in relatively good physical condition to be a police officer?" He let go of me and made one of those what does that mean face's.  
  
While pudgy was tryin to figure out my question that took him about, 3.5 seconds to realize I had insulted him. I booked it out the emergency doors dodging all the cops in my way. I was almost caught a few times. As I ran from the furry assed monkeys I yelled  
  
"Muncha Stew Gots" and hopefully none of them spoke Italian. In Italian that meant *Kiss my a$$. * So I ran through about half the town before being jumped on by a cop. The cop came running up behind me and pounced. I heard a few cracks then felt a sharp pain serge through my whole body. I started to moan like hell. I was lying on my stomach when Stavick (the officer that jumped me.) turned me over on my back after cuffing me I started to yell as if I had lost a limb or something. One of the cops ran back to his car and called an Ambulance. When the ambulance arrived one of my hands was un-cuffed and cuffed to Stavick's arm then the cops that had followed me on wheels followed the ambulance to the hospital. I went unconscious from the pain and woke up later with a broken nose, leg and right arm. (Luckily I'm left-handed.) I was also cuffed to the bloody bed. The doctor came in, the same one that treated the vic. He came in and was carrying my chart under his left armpit.  
  
"Looks like you're here for awhile."  
  
I just gave him a smirk and closed my eyes till I heard his footsteps fade down the hall. A cop was standing outside of my room to make sure I didn't escape I guess. I did what a smart 15-year-old would do. I slipped out of the handcuff and put on my all black yet bloody clothes. Before I got my t on the cop noticed I was trying to get away and grabbed me. He forced me back on the bed with the help of nine of his security buddies. Then I was strapped down. I was still russeling and they thought I would break my other leg doing it. So they gave me 20mg of some kind of sleeping drug to calm me down, but did it work? No. They had to shoot me up like six times for it to even calm me down just a little. It became 4:00. You know when you came in. again four O'clock is an hour before the sunrises so I have to keep my black curtains closed.  
  
I shouted to the cop outside my door.  
  
"Hey you, fatso, I need you to shut the curtains before 5:00." He walked in and made a little laugh.  
  
"Why? Are you Allergic to the sun?" he laughed again.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. And if the sun hits my skin I get boils the size of oranges that hurt worse then you could ever know. Would you get something that would not let the sun in?" He left the room and stood by the door again. I could barely move from the drug that was given to me. But I managed to undo the buckle and get up and get almost fully dressed I didn't think much but I threw on my duster, I mean the shirt I could leave off but the duster maid my image. So did the tattoos on my arms, stomach, and the ring in the middle of my nose and the one in my brow. I only had enough time to get home and get out of the sun. The doctor ran in after being told that I said I was allergic to the sun. So he could tell the police officers the fact, because it was in my medical file. I tucked my shirt in my left front pocket. And tried to clime out of the window I only had about thirty minutes before the sun started to come up.  
  
I got out of the window with my broken leg and arm. I wasn't too far from the front doors of the Hospital so I grabbed a wheel chair to get away. I got home before the sun came up and I got in my room. (My room has it's own door to the outside.) And tried to think of a good story to cover my casts. Oh yeah I was running just for the heck of it and I tripped over a stick (I'm very clumsy) and fell down stairs. Yeah that's a perfect story mom and dad would fall for that. You want the background of my family? Well my Dad works nights; He's where I got the sun allergy. He works at the dock making rope. He makes pretty good money. My mum isn't my real mum. My real mum died when I was born. So my dad got remarried. I guess cause he got pretty lonely just being him and I. My dad's Name is William Windsur. Or when he was a teenager he was Spike. My real mums name was Cicely, and my step mums name is Buffy Windsur. It was Buffy Summers but when she married dad she changed her name. She's ok I like her fine. I call her mum, cause I never met my real mum. We moved cause my dad wanted to find a place where the sun doesn't shine a lot. And he didn't wanna go all the way to Alaska. And this was the closest thing to it.  
  
So I wheeled into the dinning room where mum would be sitting at this time. All the windows in the house either had black painted boards or black curtains. She would be sitting there reading or sewing something. She was reading a Steven King novel. I wheeled up in the spot next to her.  
  
"Hey mum."  
  
"Hey, James." She looked at me in surprise. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was running just for the heck of it and I tripped over a stick and fell down stairs. You know how clumsy I am." I felt goose bumps all over my body from the lie.  
  
"Ok at least your alive."  
  
I turned to face the clock on the stove to see that dad should have been home an hour ago because it was half past six in the morning.  
  
"I wonder where dad is?" I was still lookin at the clock.  
  
"He probably has to work late today." She stopped to think. "Maybe you should go call him."  
  
"Ok I think I'll do that." So I wheeled back to my room to use my Casket phone. I dialed the number to the docks to hear a three rings then the voice of dad as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Docks William speaking." He said professionally.  
  
"Hey dad it's me. Mum wants to know if you have to stay late today?"  
  
"Yeah, James I have to work 'till eight today. Would you tell your mum to pick me up around in the back of where-house number six?"  
  
"Yeah I think I can do that."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see when I get home." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone -Don't people say "Bye" anymore?- I thought. And just sat there for I think thirty minutes. My night had been pretty traumatic.  
  
A knock came to the front door. I looked through the scope I had put in when we first moved. I had put a whole bunch of gadgets in the house the first week we were there. I could see every room in the house besides the bathrooms. The visitors at the door where those nice men in blue uniforms; with guns (other wise known as cops.) I tried to get out of my door but one of my wheels got stuck in the door. A knock came to my door. I grabbed a few gadgets threw them in a bag and wheeled out of there. I went to this little place in the only park in the whole town. It was a little cavern under the guy's bathroom. It was big enough I could have put my room (16"x16") my kitchen (10"x10") and half my living room. (15"x15") that's how big it was. It was kinda like our basement except my basement fit under the whole house. The entrance to the cavern was behind a big bush.  
  
I started to set out my gadgets on a table I made with four sticks I gathered then stuck in the ground and a piece of cardboard I found. The gadgets I had grabbed where:  
Navigator that looks like a game boy  
Flashlighteyes glasses frames with flashlights  
Sticky string  
Remote control car with video camera and mini TV  
A laptop computer that looks like one of my mums Steven King  
books  
Mechanical Bionicle K'nex remote controlled  
50 different colour and different device pens with millions of  
purposes  
4000 MRE's in pill form (just add water)  
Edible paper  
Lots of knives that have a whole bunch of cool little knick  
knacks on 'em  
  
I set them out as I grabbed them out of my bag thinking -What can I use this gadget for?- I Stopped and just listened for a few seconds. I could hear CB radios, I heard the dispatcher talk about a 16-year-old boy in a wheelchair with two broken legs; considered armed and dangerous. I laughed.  
  
"Considered armed and dangerous." I said to myself in a whisper. I heard a branch brake, and then a light shone through my little whole in the ground. I could also hear breathing and a heartbeat. I felt the goosebumps come back. I rubbed my face to find a scaly feeling to the touch. The cop caring the light was Stavick. (The cop that broke my leg, arm, and nose.) He stopped in his tracks and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
Authors note: if you want to find out what happens next tune in later for Chapter 2. 


	2. The Demons Within

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters except James Buchanon William Windsur + the story line.)  
  
Stavick stood there for three seconds. The scales went away. Suddenly I got this faint blood lust for some reason. My face changed again, but this time no scales were involved. I felt cocky like I couldn't die, ever.  
  
"I'm feeling a little puckish. Care to make that feeling go away?"  
  
Stavick pulled out his gun. I heard his gun go off and three sharp pains. And before I know it I'm on the ground, shocked. My face goes back to normal. I'm grasping for air because the pain was just horrendous. He ran to my side and tried to cover the wounds he inflicted, and called for backup. As he leaned across me to grab something I sat up and shoved his neck into my teeth and started to feed. I drank the red warm liquid. It tasted so good. I knew I should stop but it was just too good and filling.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head still attached to the limp cop. The hand on my shoulder belonged to the guy I saw get his throat ripped out.  
  
"I thought that is what you feared most of all, what you have become." He pulled his hand back slowly and set it at his side.  
  
"I was afraid of becoming what I have always feared. But look at me. uh what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Jeffri."  
  
"I'm sorry you have to see the beast I have become." I turned my face and it changed.  
  
"James, we all have our demons. Maybe they aren't as bad but we all have our demons." Jeffri walks over to me places his hand around my arm I look and we are at my house in the dinning room. My mum and dad where sitting at the table, mum was crying and dad just looked worried.  
  
"Is this what they're doing right now?" I turned to Jeff.  
  
"No. This is what should have happened. You where not supposed to find me. Your Mom got a call that you where killed. You should be dead right now. Not sucking neck of a cop. So it can be worse." Jeff walked over to the calendar we kept in the kitchen and flipped it from July to December. He turned around again and we where in my parents bed room.  
  
"Um why the bloody hell, are we in my parents bed room?"  
  
"Do you see how your dad is almost falling off the bed and your moms on the other side?" he turned to me.  
  
"Yeah I see. Why?"  
  
"Since that night the phone call came, your dad hasn't even kissed your mom. It just totally destroyed him. He stopped eating, sleeping, and even stopped the sanity." Jeff pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, it was a page from the calendar in the kitchen but it was February. Suddenly we were standing in a white place with doors that had bracelet size windows.  
  
"I know this place this is the Washington federal insane asylum. But what are we doing here? My parents wouldn't be caught dead here."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" He faced me towards the door at the end of the hall, the one without a window; he shoved me through the door. My dad was sitting in the middle of the room with his knees to his chest yelling, 'He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead.' over and over. I turned around and walked right back through the door.  
  
"Why are you showing this to me." Just as I said that someone walked right through me. I turned around to see who it was. It was mum her to see dad or take him home, or something. I started to power walk to her. "Mum, mum can you hear me it's your son. Mum." I wanted to cry so much. But I didn't. "Why are you showing me this?"  
  
"Because without you there is no Windsur family. You are the glue in this family."  
  
"Can you take me back to my hole in the ground?"  
  
"I have one more thing to show you." We walked outside and behind a dumpster I heard talking. Behind the dumpster my parents were sitting there rummaging through a garbage can outside of a restaurant. The door was open so when nobody was looking dad got up and took the plate of food that was sitting on the counter.  
  
"Ok now what's going on?"  
  
"This is your family after Buffy and William married. They couldn't have kids so they paid for artificial you know. But poof no kid so they spent every penny they had for you. But they never got you. This is your family without you. Either way your parents would be lost without you. And now you know that. So can I take you home? Oh one more thing you're not to be an only child any more."  
  
"I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Your gonna have a little brother."  
  
"Whoa. I'm gonna be a big brother. Nice, nice. Ok you can take me home."  
  
"I will only take you home if you help me with something."  
  
"Well that depends on what it is that you want me to help you with."  
  
"Help me come back."  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had up to chapter 7 but I was using someone else's computer and it erased 2-7 so I have to re-write them all. But hope you like it. 


	3. Without

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters except James Buchanon William Windsur + the story line.)  
  
"Come back where? Back to life! I can't do that; my uncle can but not me no way!" I said referring to my Uncle Giles.  
  
"Ok. If you won't help me come back then would you give my family a message for me?"  
  
"Sure. A message I can handle." Jeffri and I shook hands.  
  
Jeffri gave me the message he wanted his family to hear. And Jeffri moved on the after-life. Me, I returned to my little hole in the ground. My spirit re-entered my body still attached to the limp cop.  
  
"What have I done? I need to control my demon half. But how?" I whispered. I used the cop's radio to radio help for him and I left, headed for home. I walk through my bedroom door and find my dad sitting on my bed.  
  
"James. Where have you been? Your mothers been worried sick." He looked very concerned.  
  
"I was shown a very interesting thing that maid me decide to come back." I set my bag I had with all my stuff in it on my bed. By this time my bones had healed and I had pried the casts off my body. A warning sound came on the TV that dad kept on when he was home. The man on the TV reported a break-out of a germ.  
  
"I have just received a warning from the state. There has been a big break out of a deadly disease in our states capital. The disease is called Melba. Many have been infected and many have died. The vaccine has not yet been determined as of this time, but you will be kept posted."  
  
"Oh my god. That's bad. James we are only twenty-six miles out of Olympia. We need to....." A knock came to the front door. Dad and I walked to the door very scared. (At least I was.) Dad looked through the little peep hole. "It's the army." Dad said in surprise.  
  
"The army? What the hell is the army here for?" I said with confusion.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody home?" the man behind the door called.  
  
Dad opened the door to the man. But there were more than one. They all wore gas masks.  
  
"May I help you gentlemen?" dad asked.  
  
"We are telling everyone within 100 miles radius to stay home." Him and his buddies turned and left.  
  
"It's about the brake-out. I remember this disease. It broke-out about 20 years ago maybe more. It killed half the population in Africa. They never found the carrier." Dad said with much concern.  
  
"Dad? How did they stop Melba before?"  
  
"Melba was taken care of my fire. The military burnt down 10 villages in Africa with the people still in them, those who had the virus and those exposed to it as well." He said with a more intense look of concern. "Son the only one in this family that is in danger of the virus is your mother, and we can't let her get it. We can put her in the basement with all the tornado supplies. She could last at least four months. And you and I can look for a safer place. And a safe exit."  
  
"But dad. If we try to leave the army will most likely try and stop us. Their orders probably are no to let any person leave Olympia or within a 100 mile radius. And if someone tries to leave anyway they will shoot the person."  
  
"Then we will have to wait till the antidote is made. Or we can make it ourselves."  
  
If you'd like a little background on my dad besides being dead for hundreds of years. Before I was born my dad worked as a scientist in Washington. As for me I'm a 15-year-old genius. I finished college before I turned 9. Just so you know.  
  
"You're kidding right? We don't have that kind of money or equipment."  
  
"We can probably brake into the local collage."  
  
"Like I need another felony on my record."  
  
"Don't worry I'll get past the cameras, un-plug them; cause you know I can't be seen in mirrors, cameras, or photo pictures."  
  
"Me either. I fed but we can talk about that later. Right?" I said nervously.  
  
"Yes. We have more important things to talk about."  
  
Just then mum walked in the living room from the bedroom.  
  
"William, honey? Who was that at the door?" Mum said sleepily.  
  
"Um...Buff, it was the military. But it wasn't anything you need to worry about just go back to bed." Dad started to sweet bullets.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mum said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I took care of it. Someone Hacked into the pentagon and they where just looking for the guy."  
  
"James didn't do it again did he?"  
  
"No. He's an innocent bystander this time."  
  
"Good. Then I'm just gonna go back to bed."  
  
"Ok. You do that. I'll make supper."  
  
"Hey dad, what is for supper?"  
  
"Spaghetti vegetarian style. But with a pinch of blood in the mix. Our mix I mean."  
  
**********************three days later  
  
"I've got to go outside or I'm gonna go crazy. And I mean that literally. Dad I gotta get out of here."  
  
"You know what will happen if you leave. You'll get shot and they'll think they missed and try again. So you'd have more bullet holes in your body then a pop-can at a riffle range."  
  
"I see your point. How long are we gonna keep mom in the basement?"  
  
"'till we have to."  
  
"I'm walking out of that door in five minutes if they don't let us out." I started staring out the peep hole. It was almost dusk so I could make my escape. "Hell. I'm going now!" I said under my breath. So I slipped out the front door. And just my luck there was a guard on the other side of the block so I had a chance. I ran for about an hour before I was spotted by an MP.  
  
"You halt! I command you to halt!" the soldier boy said running after me.  
  
I heard the whistle of an arrow through the crisp night it got me close to the heart. Another inch and I'd be dust. I stopped dead in my tracks. The soldier caught up with me. I was lying on the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok? I have an arrow in my chest, what do you think?" I said holding back a cough.  
  
"We have a man down. Do you copy we have a man down." The guy said before giving our location.  
  
I was sent to the nearest military hospital tent. The arrow was removed. I woke up about four hours later feeling like I was ran over by a truck, sweating, cold. I felt like I was dying. My dad sat at my side cryin like he rarely does.  
  
"James, son. The head of the arrow had a very deadly type of poison for vampires. There is no cure for it. I told you not to leave the house."  
  
"Dad, do me a big favor and bring me my laptop, and a sample of the Melba and the one surging through my body." I said weakly.  
  
So dad was off to fetch the things I asked for. He returns with the sample of both viruses.  
  
"Dad I will find a cure for both viruses if I have to die trying." And I ment it.  
  
"I don't want that." Dad leaves the room, to get something to eat.  
  
I start looking for the serum for the mystical drug roaming around my blood- stream. I was weakening by the minute so time was valuable. Going through numbers in my head X to the 2 + Y to the 2 + 6x + 2y + 6 =...... -What does it equal?- I thought. –Oh I know it's (-3, -1);r = 2. Yes! That's the answer.-  
  
"Dad! Dad! Come here quick! I found it I found the answer." I yelled with all the strength I had left. Dad ran in the room and almost tripped doing it.  
  
"What? What is it?" he said sitting down.  
  
"It's the blood of a shungshu demon and a tropical leaf called tayho. Witch is only found in Africa."  
  
"I have a book of leaves from my trip to Africa for my soul. I will go get it." Dad left to retrieve his book.  
  
**********************1 hour later.  
  
Spike walks in the room holding a brown book and a vile of purple liquid.  
  
"Here. The two things you asked for. I wouldn't want to be stuck drinking whatever it is you have in mind to make. Shungshu blood is nasty stuff."  
  
"Idea is to grind the leaf and mix it with about three tablespoons of the blood for the serum to take effect. But I don't drink it. You'll have to find a way to steel a syringe."  
  
"You know I wish whatever troubles you get in to that you leave me out of it. But as your father I guess that's impossible."  
  
"Just go get the needle. Ok. I don't need this. Besides the faster I get better the faster we can get mum out of the seller. So chop-chop, man."  
  
Dad returned with the syringe and I injected the serum into my system and was better in an hour.  
  
"I'm feelin way better. I just hope we can find the serum for Melba so we can bring mum out of the seller. I miss her." I scratched my arm like a child.  
  
So dad and I spent the next few days looking over the virus and looking for ways to kill it. But even freezing the virus didn't slow it down a mila second. We went over about 70 different formulas, we did each one 72 times just to make sure we didn't do anything wrong or miss something. But after days of all the hard work dad finally found a serum. Which consist of: average cough syrup, a few aspirin and some other household things. And the serum was given to a whole bunch of people. Dad and I had to sneak it into the military lab. We gave some to mum jus to make sure. And finally everything was back to normal in the Windsur house, well as normal as it could get right? The army was still moving out of town. Me I started a night school that was going on in town so I could have something to do during the night. I made some friends and enemies. My one and best friend that I made his name was Matt Aaron. Him and I had times together. But we got into trouble.  
  
"Buc. What up? I got some of those "things" we were talking about for what's going down tonight at the football game."  
  
"Dude, Matt ever since I started school here we've been planning to rob this bank and I am so pumped."  
  
AN: Robbing a bank. Some hard core stuff. I am so dry of ideas. I need reviews people. Please. *does pouty face* 


	4. End

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters except James Buchanon William Windsur the story line.)

"James do you think we should go with black camouflage or just plan black?" Matt asked looking at the two choices.

"Well Duh. We should go with just plan black. I mean hello." I said trying to be a dumb-ass.

So the choice was made and we set off on our little law braking scam. We gathered our thoughts standing in-front of the Bank. As a hand grabbed me from behind.

"HOLLY SHIT! What the fuck?" I turned around hoping it wasn't a monkey. (Cop)

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jeff said glowing in the night.

"Jeffri?" I said with a puzzled look.

"Jeffri? Who the fuck is Jeffri?" Matt said with a face of bewilderment.

"I am a friend of James. And what the hell are you two doing?"

The sound of cars and screeching tires filled the silent night.

"Matt we gotta get the hell out of here, I hear the fuzz coming."

So we ran and ran like the wind. But we were caught. And put in juvi until our 21st birthday.


End file.
